Sweet Dreams, My Kitten Boy
by nodistancelefttorun
Summary: Kitten Boy!Blaine. Kurt and Blaine are Skyping, and Blaine is wearing nothing but his cat ear headband. Smutty smut smut. M-rated for a reason.


**A/N: Wow okay. I just wrote smut. What even.**

**Kitten Boy!Blaine for my darling glitterklaine. Basically 1,600 words of smut and fluff. YES, SMUT. I have lost my smut-virginity. It's kind of rushed, but hey, I tried.**

**(Clara, this is something of an early birthday present for you. Happy super early birthday baby!)**

* * *

Kurt's bedroom in New York was completely dark, save for the dim glow from his laptop screen. He was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and a steaming cup of tea clasped in his hands, with his laptop in front of him. The Skype conversation with his boyfriend was loading, and he was impatiently tapping his fingers against the cup. They hadn't spoken on Skype for a few days, only having had time for five-minute-phone calls every now and then, and he was anxious to finally see his boyfriend's face again.

Distance was already putting a strain on them, and today Kurt had been hit on in a coffee shop by a quite good-looking guy. He had quickly excused himself to go use the bathroom, only to collapse against the stall sobbing once he got there. Flirting in coffee places was his and Blaine's thing and he missed him so much already.

Which was why it was so frustrating when the stupid web cam wouldn't load quickly enough. It had been loading for over a minute now, trying to connect to Blaine's, and Kurt was getting impatient. Just as he was about to go get a snack while he waited, the screen lit up and Blaine's grinning face flashed up.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine cheered, waving enthusiastically at the camera. His smile was infectious as usual, and Kurt found himself copying it.

"Hi honey!" he smiled, settling back down and angling the screen a little so he could see properly. "How are you- _what are you wearing?_"

Blaine looked down at himself, as if he had forgotten, and then looked up at the screen again, grinning even wider. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine, you are–"

"I'm sorry, who? I am not Blaine," he said, proudly raising his chin. "I am Kitten Boy!"

Kurt stared incredulously at him. "You are wearing _cat ears._"

Blaine beamed proudly, and Kurt could have sworn he heard a purring sound through the mic.

"Have you gone insane, Blaine?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Kitten Boy," the other boy corrected him stubbornly.

"Very well, _Kitten Boy_. May I ask why you are not wearing a shirt? Aren't you afraid your parents will walk in on you?" Kurt asked, trying very hard not to stare too much at his boyfriend's tanned chest. He soon gave up.

"Oh, there are a lot of things I'm not wearing, Kurt," Blaine said, winking slyly at him through the web cam.

Kurt's mouth was suddenly very dry, and he slowly put down his tea on a small table beside his bed.

"Blaine, are you–"

"–Kitten Boy!" Blaine interrupted him immediately. "I am not Blaine! I am Kitten Boy!"

"I'm sorry– Kitten Boy, are you saying that–"

"I'm not wearing any clothes? Yep!"

Kurt released a shaky breath, and ran a hand through his hair. His palms were suddenly very damp, and he had to shift a little to try and hide a sudden problem in his pants, only to remember that Blaine couldn't see his lap anyway.

"You are going to be the death of me," he muttered, still staring intently at the screen, which cut off right above Blaine's waist. Even through the blurry pixelated screen, he could see dark chest hair trailing down over Blaine's toned stomach, and then disappear from view.

He just wanted to crawl into the screen and lick a trail up his gorgeous chest, and then maybe down south as well. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the way Blaine's chest hair felt beneath his fingertips. The thought made his pants feel even tighter.

"Why so silent, honey boo?" Blaine asked innocently, shifting a little on his bed back in Ohio, but not enough to reveal what he was hiding beneath where the web cam cut off. Kurt almost groaned out loud in disappointment.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice strained.

Blaine shrugged and, while making sure the camera never captured anything beneath his waist, he shuffled around a little on the bed and lay down, a few pillows propped up behind his back. He pulled the laptop towards him and put it on his lap.

"Tell me about your day," he suggested, reaching up to re-adjust his cat ears.

"It was uneventful," Kurt said, swallowing thickly. Who would have known those cat ears would have this effect on him? "I had a few classes, met Rachel for lunch, and– and–"

As he listened to Kurt's voice, Blaine had closed his eyes and was now slowly trailing a hand down his chest, his nails scratching gently against his skin. A quiet moan left his lips, and Kurt felt himself tense up.

"W-what are you doing?" he choked, eyes never leaving Blaine's moving hand.

"Keep talking, please," Blaine mumbled, eyes still closed and hand still moving downwards.

Kurt tried to speak, but the words got caught in his throat because goddammit, Blaine was touching himself on web cam. He was hundreds of miles away and Kurt had no opportunity to replace that hand with his own.

Blaine cracked an eye open, and that adorable pout of his slid into place. "Please, Kurt, say something. I need your voice, baby."

"I, um– uh, what was I saying?" Kurt asked vaguely. His eyes were beginning to water from staring so intently at the bright screen, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Blaine was _hot_.

He could hear Blaine gasping and moaning a little as his hand sped up, and the strain in Kurt's pants became even more painful.

He finally made his decision. He had never been a huge fan of cam sex, but right now he couldn't think of anything better. Except having Blaine right there with him, of course. But Blaine was in Ohio and Kurt was in New York, and Blaine was far too hot for him to just sit there and watch idly while his boyfriend came undone before his eyes.

"Angle your web cam down, Blaine," he said, his voice having dropped an octave. He shoved the laptop away from him as he undid the buttons to his pants, reveling in the small friction it offered.

Blaine's eyes opened fully, then, and he grinned widely. After all this time, seeing him smile still made Kurt's stomach flutter.

Blaine didn't even bother to correct the use of his name, the lazy smile still present on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, don't sound so smug. Just– fuck you and your teasing," Kurt muttered.

"I'd love to, but we're in different states, love," Blaine winked, a small moan slipping out right after. How he managed to keep teasing Kurt while he was jerking off was a great mystery.

"I should just turn off my computer and leave you to your misery," Kurt said bitterly.

Blaine just smiled, his eyes sliding shut for a second.

Kurt tore his eyes away from the sight and squirmed around a little to drag his pants off. He cursed himself for wearing his very tightest pair today. They were almost impossible to get off, but he managed to yank them off with the super-effective strength that came from not having had sex in weeks.

As soon as he was stripped of the interfering layers, he settled himself down against his pillows, mimicking his boyfriend's position, and let his hand slide down to his hard-on.

"Mhm, I've missed you," he moaned out as he wrapped his hand around himself, simultaneously returning his eyes to the screen.

"I've – nghn – missed you too, Kurt," Blaine replied, his hand moving faster and faster. They just lay there, on opposite sides of the country yet so close through their laptop screens, and panted and moaned their way through their orgasms. Blaine's final, throaty gasp was cut off halfway by a _very_ loud, high-pitched moan from the other side of the line as Kurt came, too.

"God, that was intense," Kurt gasped as they both came down from their highs.  
Blaine grabbed a towel from the bedside table to wipe himself off, and Kurt had to use his underwear as a last resort.

He pulled the cover over him and put the laptop on the edge of the bed, peering over at the sight of Blaine doing the same on the screen. He still wore the cat ears, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Mhm, I don't ever want to move," Blaine murmured and nuzzled into his pillow.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, honey," Kurt mumbled, feeling very sleepy himself in his post-orgasm bliss.

"No," Blaine said, snapping his eyes open with determination. "I want to talk to you."

"We'll talk tomorrow," Kurt promised.

"But you have school. You are too busy to talk to me. You should live your glamorous New York life and not spend all day on the phone with me," Blaine insisted, and Kurt could see the sadness through his eyes even though they were so blurry.

"I will never be too busy for you, silly," he said firmly. "Now go to sleep. We'll Skype until you fall asleep, okay? I'll be right here."

"Mhmm, okay," Blaine mumbled, almost too silent for Kurt to hear.

Blaine nuzzled further into his pillow, pulling his laptop a little closer. Kurt just lay and watched as Blaine's breathing got slower and deeper, his chest heaving and sinking in a comforting rhythm. He could hear the faint sound of Blaine's (and Kurt's) favorite Moulin Rogue song playing in the background. When he was sure Blaine was asleep, he turned his laptop off, but not before whispering a soft, "Sweet dreams, my kitten boy."


End file.
